In the hydrocarbon recovery industry, sealing structures such as packers have long been used for various sealing duties. While the ultimate purpose of sealing is the same, there have been many different kinds of structures used. Indeed, entire development arms have built up over the years for different types of packers/seals. These structures may be mechanical, inflatable, etc. While all of the currently available packers/seals have an environment in which they function well, the industry as a whole continues to evolve and produce new environments in which such devices are meant to function. This often exposes a need for new technology to ensure reliable service for an acceptably long period of time.